1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical power connectors and, more particularly, to a coaxial electrical power connector.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,294 discloses a coaxial interconnection system for signal terminals. PCT publication No. WO99/19943 discloses an outer ground contact and an inner signal contact connected by a dielectric layer between the two contacts.
Coaxial connectors, used on transmission lines, have been used for years. The reason coaxial connectors are used is that they have the capability of closely matching the impedance of the transmission line. A low inductance connector is a low impedance connector. In certain power applications relating to electronic components, power connectors, and in particular power connectors which are not low impedance and low inductance, can cause problems in the electronic components. In particular, such power connectors can introduce unwanted turn-on voltage transients. Also, the power connectors can generate false signals or corrupt signals in near-by signal transmission pathways or contacts. What is needed in modern (computer) power applications is a low inductance power connector.
It is desired to provide low inductance power interface such as those between power supplies and power consuming devices, or even between DC to DC converters and power consuming devices. It is also desired to provide a power connector with minimized power distribution impedance and minimized common mode voltage transients.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an electrical power connector is provided comprising a housing, a first power contact, and a second power contact. The first contact is connected to the housing. The first contact comprises at least two contact beams. The second contact is connected to the housing. The second contact comprises at least two contact beams located outside and generally parallel to the contact beams of the first contact. The second contact comprises a separate connection section for each of the contact beams. The first and second contacts are located in close proximity relative to each other of less than about 30 mils (0.8 mm) along a majority of their lengths.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a coaxial electrical power connector is provided comprising a housing, a first contact, and a second contact. The first contact is connected to the housing. The first contact comprises a stamped and formed member having at least two cantilevered contact beams. The second contact is also connected to the housing. The second contact comprises a stamped and formed member having at least two contact beams located outside the contact beams of the first contact and separately deflectable relative to the contact beams of the first contact. When a mating connector is connected with the coaxial electrical power connector, portions of the contact beams of the first contact project into receiving areas of contact arms of the second contact. The first and second contacts are located generally parallel to each other in close proximity to each other along a majority of the lengths of the contacts such that the connector can provide a low impedance and low inductance power connection to the mating connector.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of assembling an electrical power connector is provided comprising steps of providing a first contact having two contact beams, the first contact comprising a stamped and formed member; providing a second contact having two contact beams, the second contact comprising a stamped and formed member; and connecting the first and second contacts to each other with their contact beams being located generally parallel to each other in a coaxial pattern. The step of connecting locates the first and second contacts in close proximity to each other along a majority of lengths of the contacts. A spacing between the contacts is less than about 30 mils (0.8 mm) along the majority of the contacts"" lengths.